Shannon's Advice
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Jethro is in a coma. He sees Shannon and Kelly, and everything is perfect or so it seems. Will they tell him to go back to Jen? Or will they want him to stay with them? He has the choices to make. Life or death. Shannon or Jen.


**Jethro Gibbs was currently in a coma at Bethesda Hospital. He had been shot twice to the chest, narrowly missing his heart, when he had chased down a suspect and ignore orders by going out alone.**

**He had been dating Jenifer Shepard for the past two months. She now sat by his bedside and refused to leave.**

**Ziva David came into the hospital and put her hand gently on her friends shoulder in a comforting motion, "You should eat" she said softly, in a voice little louder than a whisper, "Come on Jen, let's go down to the café. My treat"**

**Jen shook her head, "No, I can't. He might wake up, I have to be here when he wakes"**

**Ziva nodded in understanding, "Okay, then at least eat something, please?" she said gently, partly pleading. She looked at her worried, Jen was pale, and looked like she had barely slept in the past week that Agent Gibbs had been laying in a coma.**

**Jen nodded, "Okay" she said looking up at the young Israeli and taking her eyes of off Jethro. She had heard the amount of worry in her friends voice and put her arms out to her, "It's going to be okay Zee"**

**Ziva nodded, hugging her back, her usual Mossad walls taken down in front of Jen, the guilt in her eyes was obvious.**

**Jen brushed the stray hair from Ziva's face, much like a mother would do to her child, "It was not your fault, Ziva. You was not to know what he was going to do"**

**Ziva nodded, "But I should've known"**

**Jen shook her head, "Not even I knew, so you would not have known either, don't blame yourself"**

**Ziva smiled faintly, "I will if you will"**

**Jen nodded with amusement filling her green eyes, "Okay" she said softly, turning back to Jethro, and keeping hold of the young Israelis hand.**

**Jen stroked Jethro's hand with her spare hand, watching his features, he seemed so relaxed and at peace.**

**Ziva smiled watching her friend closely, and seeing the love and admiration in Jen's eyes, "Will you eat?" she asked with her strong Israeli accent.**

**Jen nodded, "Okay" she said softly**

**Ziva smiled and picked up her bag and pulled out a lunch bag with sandwiches, fruit, chocolate, crisps and a small bottle of bourbon. She passed it to Jen and smiled brightly.**

**Jen opened the bag and smirked seeing the bourbon, and her favourite chocolate, "You remembered" she said softly with a hint of amusement and surprise within her voice.**

**Ziva nodded, "Of course I did, I remember when we first met we sat with a glass of bourbon and a bar of that very chocolate"**

**Jen smiled, "That is true, well after you saved my life of course"**

**Ziva smiled, "I'm not leaving till you eat something"**

**Jen smiled, "Does that mean if I don't eat then you will stay?"**

**Ziva smiled, "I can stay if you would like that too, but I will still make you eat"**

**Jen laughed softly, "I thought so"**

**Jen ate and then leant her head down upon Jethro's chest once Ziva had gone. She closed her eyes, the small light from the lamp making her red hair shimmer.**

**She quickly fell asleep after lifting his arm so that it rested around her shoulders as though holding her.**

**[Jethro's coma 'dream']**

**Jethro Gibbs was sat on a boat in the middle of the pacific ocean, beside his daughter and wife.**

**Shannon Gibbs was sat beside her husband, her bright red hair shining in the light, "Your going to have to go back at some point Jethro, you know that right?"**

**Jethro shook his head watching their daughter play with her dolly in front of them, "Why?"**

**Shannon smiled, "I know you want to stay with us but it just isn't your time Jethro"**

**Gibbs cupped his wife's cheek, "I want to stay, I miss you"**

**Shannon smiled, "And we miss you too"**

**Jethro sighed, "Then why can't I stay?"**

**Kelly moved and sat in her father's lap, "You have to go back Daddy, Jenny needs you now"**

**Gibbs smiled at the mention of her name, and Shannon kissed his cheek affectionately, "It's okay to love again Jethro, she loves you too, you deserve happiness Jethro"**

**Gibbs nodded, "I know but how?"**

**Shannon smiled, "You just have to wake up"**

**Kelly knelt up in her fathers lap and hugged him tightly, "Wake up daddy"**

**A voice could be heard as though coming from the sky, "Please wake up Jethro, I need you, I love you"**

**Shannon kissed him gently on the lips, "Wake up Jethro, she needs you"**

**[End of 'dream']**

**Jen was sat on the bed, holding onto Jethro's hand, she had just done a pregnancy test and it had been positive. She stroked his cheek, "Please Jethro, Please wake up, I love you, I need you, we need you" she said, whispering the last part.**

**His hand moved slightly and gripped Jen's hand slightly, making her smile brightly, "Jethro, I love you please wake up, I need you"**

**Jethro's eyes fluttered open, and he looked at her, with a smile.**

**She smiled brightly, "Are you okay?"**

**Gibbs nodded, "Yeah" he said his voice croaky**

**Jen stood up and got him a glass of water, and pressed the edge to his lips, so he could drink some.**

**Gibbs took a sip and smiled, as she put the glass down.**

**She sat back on the bed as he reached for her, "I love you Jen" he said gently to her**

**Jen smiled and leant down and kissed him lovingly, "I love you too" she said softly, just before he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.**

**She moved slightly so that she lay beside him, with her head resting gently upon his chest, and her hand resting just above his heart. Her favourite place to rest. She bit her lip nervously, trying to decide how to tell him about their unborn child. "Jethro, there is something I have to tell you" she said with nervousness in her voice.**

**Gibbs couldn't see her face, but lifted her head so that he could, "What's wrong?" he asked with worry and concern in his eyes**

**Jen smiled, "There's nothing wrong, I'm pregnant Jethro, we're having a baby"**

**Gibbs grinned and pulled her forward into a deep; and passionate kiss, forcing her to straddle his lap.**

**Ziva walked in at that point and couldn't help but laugh, "Well, that sure is one way to wake someone up", she said through laughter.**

**Gibbs smirked and Jen blushed heavily, her skin tone almost the same shade as her hair, as she went to get off of him, he kept his hands firmly on her waist, "You have to let go Jethro"**

**Gibbs smirked, "Nope"**

**Ziva shook her head with amusement, "Would you like me to leave?"**

**Jen shook her head, "No, you can stay, he just found out we're going to have a baby"**

**Ziva smiled, "Congratulations" she said and smiled, "I would hug you but considering your, ahem current position it may be slightly weird"**

**Gibbs and Jen laughed at the young Israeli's humour and Gibbs let go of Jen allowing her to get up and hug Ziva, "Thank you Ziva, for everything" she said softly.**

**Ziva smiled, "No problem"**


End file.
